Danny, SpongeBob, and Buck: The Three Musketeers
Toonmbia's Movie Spoofs Of Mickey Donlad and Goofy The Three Musketeers Cast * Mickey Mouse - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Donlad Duck - SpongeBob SquarePants * Goofy - Buck (Home On The Range) * Pluto - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Minnie Mouse - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Daisy Duck - Sandy Cheeks (SpongebBob SquarePants) * Captain Pete - Lotso (Toy Story 3) * The Beagle Boys - Max (Total Drama Pahkitew Island), Sid Phillips (Toy Story), and Horrid Henry * The Troubadour - Eugene Flynn Rider Fitzherbert (Tangeld) * Clarabelle Cow - Grace (Home On The Range) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *railchargearm01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *repeat-1.wav *pistol-1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Swing02.wav *coolsaber.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *saber sequence.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *4 clash good.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Spin 3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *3 clash 1.wav *LSwall02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 Trivia *Danny will be carrying two lightsabers, and since his light blue lightsaber will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his yellow lightsaber will be carrying the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Spongebob will be carrying an orange double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Buck will be carrying a three purple bladed lightsaber, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound ltsaberoff01.wav effects throughout the entire movie. *Max, Sid Phillips, and Horrid Henry will be carrying some lightsabers (with Max carrying a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, Sid Phillips carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabrarmb1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and Horrid Henry carrying a red lightsaber and a black double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, saberhum3.wav, sabroff1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie). *Lotso will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum3.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Mickey, Donald & Goofy the Three Musketeers movie Spoofs Category:Toonmbia Category:Mickey Mouse Parodies Category:TheLastDisneyToon